


Lena/Tracer One in the Same

by saltseawitch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Genderfluid, Trans Lena "Tracer" Oxton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2018-12-21 08:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltseawitch/pseuds/saltseawitch
Summary: This is an old discontinued fic. Check out the new version in my works.





	Lena/Tracer One in the Same

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic guys so please be kind any and all feedback or advice is welcome. I headcannon tracer as genderfluid if you aren't into that this isn't the story for you. Unbeta'd

Hello to the two people who have bookmarked this story! I just wanted to let you know that I have rewritten this story and added on a lot more, if you'd like to read it go check out my works. Thank you so much for bookmarking this story it really made me feel like my writing was valid. I appreciate you both :) hope you're having a good day!


End file.
